Creaking Bones
by dyster
Summary: Because despite technically being an Everafter, her steps had grown heavy. Because despite technically being an Everafter, her bones creaked, her body ached, her eyes had become tired and weary. Because despite technically being an Everafter, Relda had continued to grow old.


The days were marked with red 'x's' on her calendar. Small and subtle but remained in sight for anyone to see if they looked. A countdown, of sorts.

It had started that January morning. When Relda had stood alone in the cold, with a bouquet of flowers outside the asylum. It was then that she had decided.

At first it had gone unnoticed. The first few months passed without any questions, everyone presuming that the 'x's' in her diary could have been anything, a countdown to a birthday, a reminder of a tax deadline, a timer to an anniversary. And in a way it was that. But as the red 'x's' increased in numbers in her diary and with 11 months passing, people couldn't help but pick it up. But no one dared to ask, in case it was what they had feared.

Because despite technically being an Everafter, her steps had grown heavy.

Because despite technically being an Everafter, her bones creaked, her body ached, her eyes had become tired and weary.

Because despite technically being an Everafter, Relda had continued to grow old.

The first to have known had been Tobias. As soon as he saw the first 'x' be marked in her diary, it clicked, for despite his age, he had remained alert and sharp. Because really, hadn't he too thought about the same thing? The same questions pop up in his mind, if that was the best path to take?

When his eyes met hers, she too knew that he knew. So, it remained, a mutual understanding between the two never addressed, never confronted. It was relieving in a way, Relda thought, to finally let this burden be shared albeit in a form of secrecy.

Second it had been Red. Relda didn't know exactly when the girl had quite figured it out exactly, all she knew was that the girl was quiet and observant. She had seen how Relda had, at the same time each day, crossed off another day in her journal.

It was only when Relda had finally caught her gaze, two weeks before the decided January date right after the New Year, that she understood the extent of Red's knowledge. She wasn't dumb. She saw the understanding that lay behind the girl's eyes. Relda could only mouth to her,

"I am sorry."

The hustle and bustle of family dinner disabled her to converse further with the girl, but really it wasn't necessary. She had desperately wanted to explain but Red only nodded, for a fleeting second appearing much more like Tobias in her gaze and demeanour than Relda had ever seen her. The girl then looked away to continue listening to one of Daphne's wild dinner time stories.

Veronica had been third. It didn't help that from years of detective work in the Big Apple that Veronica had become so perceptive, and it didn't take long for her to draw the most reasonable conclusion. Veronica had picked up on her sudden interest in donating clothes to faraway places from Ferryport Landing. She had noticed Relda's outfits growing fewer and fewer, now only alternating between her green, purple, blue and red, and later, when looking for the old woman she had seen how sparse Relda's room had become.

Photos were tucked away in boxes while clothes, neatly folded and sorted lay in different bags each with a label attached. Furniture had begun to be placed in other rooms of the house, Relda's excuse was that she didn't need that much furniture in her room anyway and the house could use something to change things up.

It was obvious, for someone who payed attention, or rather had the strength _to_ pay attention. Because really everyone who lived under this roof could pick up the signals if they wanted to, they weredetectives after all, but living in ignorance hurt _so much less._

So of course,she knew what this build up was for. This countdown. She was understanding, she could see the pain and heartbreak in the old woman's eyes after all. Veronica knew she too would have done the exact same. She hugged Relda and when the two separated, through tearful eyes they reached an agreement, Veronica knew it wasn't her place to tell the rest just yet and so kept the secret to herself.

"How many days left?" was all she asked.

"Nine."

Jake had been next, stumbling across the journal that lay open carelessly on the kitchen table. As he seated himself in a chair to take a look at the book, his body froze upon seeing the red circle only a week away, He recognized the date, it was clear what it was.

All he did was rest his head in his hands under the light of the glowing kitchen bulb. Relda had approached him, expecting some kind of torrent of emotions, whether it be in sadness or in anger. It was foolish to think that, and it hit her when he lifted his head, his eye bags exaggerated in the kitchen light making him appear more gaunt than usual.

Instead it was she who had broken down at the sight of her son. Because he was no longer her little boy, no longer naïve and childish. Because she had treated him _so unfairly_ and she could never truly forgive herself. His hand had remained on her back, never moving; for once, he, an anchor. Because in the end he had lost people too. He had lost him too, and he was never able to forgive himself for it.

She knew who'd have to follow, after that night in the kitchen. She braced herself, she knew he would be the most difficult to reach. So, she expected to have to sit, a rock to the raging river of emotions that would follow. And she did, because as soon as he saw her standing in the door opening, his eyes had already begun to tear up. She had been clumsy enough for leaving it there he had cried.

"You didn't think I'd see that document just lying there on the desk, for anyone to see?" he said in outrage. His arms flailed along with the up and downs of his voice.

"Henry, I am old, I am sorry."

"Why couldn't you tell me? Tell me to my face?"

"Henry, I am sorry."

Henry ran his hands through his hair, over and over, and when Veronica had accidently walked in, she took his hand without any explanation. Jake had closed the door as he passed, his eyes casted downwards as he saw his brother's pain, and the tears that had lasted for hours.

Puck had confronted her when he had figured it out. Because despite being loud, obnoxious and childish he had never been naive. He ironically enough, was too old for naivety. He had seen her long lingering gazes on photos and frames of times long, long passed, before the two sisters and before Henry and Jake. They had increased in number. Increased in length.

His voice had been harsh and accusing but held a ringing wisdom and respect to it and Relda could see the king that resided within him. His confession had ended in tears, because no matter how old, grief never hurt less. Relda stood holding him, just like all the other times, for as long as he needed.

No one had seen him for the remainder of the day, he had locked himself up in his room. Relda had put a hand on Sabrina as she was about to march in to the fairy boy's room to ask _"what was his problem?"_ and that put a stop in her tracks.

Then he had appeared the next day, back as his usual self, albeit more tense, so no one questioned it. However, he could no longer meet Relda's eyes.

And last was the sisters. Daphne had cried and cried but despite that she remained by her grandmother's side as she lay tucked in close.

It had been hardest for Sabrina, Relda knew it would be. But she also knew that Sabrina knew, if she stopped playing ignorant. But Sabrina had always had to run away - Relda understood that – the blonde girl, now almost 17, stood there, mouth agape for only a brief moment with angry tears flowing like a raging waterfall before sprinting out the door and slamming herself shut into the bathroom. Relda only stroked the top of Daphne's head before standing up and following her. Daphne only observed from where she lay curled up in her bed.

As Relda walked down the hallway and to the bathroom door she spotted Puck, who's mouth was about to form presumably some kind of snarky comment to further irk Sabrina. As soon as he saw her, his mouth clammed shut and instead he continued down the hall his burning gaze cast downwards.

She gave a light tap on the wooden oak door and called out,

"Liebling! Please, let me come in,"

Finally, there was a gentle turn of the key; the door stood ever so slightly ajar and Relda entered. She closed the door and heard the muffled click from behind her, before turning around to meet Sabrina. She lay, crumpled like a used tissue on the ground, her face red and raw.

"Sabrina," she began in a calm voice, "I am sorry."

"I know." her voice cracked.

Hitching up her skirt, Relda let herself slide down next to her granddaughter along the bathroom wall. Sabrina tucked her head into her granny's shoulder and wept.

"One day you'll understand why I am doing this, but for now I just hope you can forgive me," She looked up at the bathroom ceiling and let out a heavy sigh.

Despite the pain that stung like a sharp wound, Sabrina nodded, and Relda began to stroke her hair gently. She looked down at her. This young woman was no longer the 12-year-old girl from the orphanage, yet still facing the same betrayal, the same hurt, the same despair. She whispered again,

"Liebling, I am sorry."

Eventually Sabrina had fallen asleep, curled up tight, and Relda was relieved that Henry had found them, the bathroom door unlocked. He picked the sleeping girl up in his arms. Relda stood up and gave him a sad smile that didn't reach her eyes.

* * *

The remaining evenings were sombre. Laughter at meals were forced, food was barely eaten, and eye contact constantly drifted. The house itself knew.

A gathering was to be held to bid farewell. The last evening Veronica, Henry and Jake along with Relda's assistance, had stayed up late writing letters of invitations to the friends of Relda across the world.

The following day, the last day, flocks of friends and family flooded the house from every corner of the world, magic was an easy method of transport. There was chatter throughout the house and laughter rung through the air, as stories were shared and anecdotes told. It was the most alive the house had been in the past few days. Puck had even pulled a few pranks, to Sabrina's dismay, and the party had to eventually move outside for a temporary hour as Elvis had found his way to the sausages.

They could almost _, almost_ forget.

And when the day was over, and Relda had thanked everyone who had come, talking to each and every one individually, thanking them as they parted. For the rest of the evening, Relda remained with her closest family and friends, Charming, Snow and Ernest had stayed up chatting and when it was finally time to go, Snow was the only one to refrain from crying.

"Thank you, Relda, for all these years." she smiled as she hugged the old woman goodbye.

"Thank you, Snow."

"I promise to take care of them," she whispered into her ear, her gaze flitted towards the two men and Relda chuckled.

Once inside again she helped clean up the dishes. The leftovers were sorted into boxes and the floors were swept (and with Elvis' help, polished).

It was time.

She walked up the old stairs and listened to the creaks and groans. She entered her bedroom and she looked for a long while at the two remaining photographs by her bedside.

The first was a family portrait, her favourite of the selection they had been given. Basil had begun to cry so Veronica and Henry were attempting to calm him. Puck was pulling at Sabrina's hair and her fist was already in mid-swing. Daphne was in mid laughter as Elvis had begun to lick her face. Red was hiding behind Tobias, who had his eyes closed, his eyes sensitive to the bright lights in the photo studio, and lastly, she, herself was sitting by him dressed in her yellow dress and large hat and she was grinning at the camera.

Her gaze wandered to the second frame. A single portrait of a blonde-haired man, adorning Jake's toothy grin and Henry's broad shoulders. He wasn't looking at the camera and was instead looking at a young woman with flowing red hair and a bright twinkle in her eyes.

Relda turned away, she made her bed, and dressed herself in her white dress with white hat with her sunflower applique. She let her hair loose out of its usual bun and let it flow down her back. She was ready.

* * *

She walked down the steps, where she was greeted by her family crowding by the door. The smiles that they had plastered on faltered as they saw her descend, dressed in white, her grey and red locks cascading around her.

Even Basil who was in the arms of his mother, so usually bright and happy with giggles and chortles, was serious.

Veronica hugged her - a strong and powerful embrace- that made Relda let out a chuckle.

Next, she took Red's hand and gave it a tight squeeze. The girl smiled at her.

Puck was next. His lip quivered, and eyes were watery. He opened his mouth to say something, but Relda stopped him to his relief, instead she whispered into his ear,

"I love you."

She kissed him on his crown of golden curls and let him wipe his snotty nose into her handkerchief.

Then, Daphne and Sabrina. Daphne ran to her grandmother, giving her a squeeze rivalling Veronica's as she bawled, babbling 'I love you' s and 'I'll miss you' s and 'please don't go'.

Relda stood and calmly rubbed circles on her back until Daphne calmed down and pulled away, eyes red and puffy, but a small, watery smile on her face nonetheless.

Sabrina stood next to her. She could only let out, through a jumble of shallow breaths and tears,

"I'll miss you so much."

"I know, liebling," Relda said as she pulled away and kissed her cheek

Last was Henry and Jacob, she gave them both a kiss on the cheek as she held them both close and whispered her goodbyes to her sons. She wiped the tears that ran down their cheeks and gave them both a tight of a squeeze her frail body could give.

As the goodbyes were said the family parted forming a passage way. Relda pulled out the keys and unlocked the door. She took a step outside in the cool January air, taking one last glance into the house. She looked away again, to where Tobias stood out in the snow, meeting her gaze and offering an arm. Relda took it graciously as he guided he to the simple coffin that lay at the side of the house.

"Please don't tell me you did this all by yourself,"

Tobias answered in his gruff voice, "No, the boys helped."

"I am very thankful" she looked back to see the two brothers walk towards her. She put up a hand to stop them.

"I must go now, Tobias."

"Yes."

"It is my time."

"I understand."

"There wasn't a day that passed where he wasn't in my thoughts," her eyes teared for a moment, "But I must thank you, old friend. We made it through so much."

She smiled.

He nodded. She reached for his hand, which she took in a gentle grip. She looked up to meet his eyes and they shared a long gaze.

"Good bye old friend."

"Goodbye, Relda."

He then took her hand, assisting her into the coffin.

Almost as soon as her head rested on the white pillow, her body relaxed. Her face released all its tension and her eyes closed as she let out her final breath. A gentle smile adorned her face.

Tobias stood for a moment before he reached down to take her pulse.

Gone.

He gestured to the men to come. As they closed the lid, saying their last goodbyes, Tobias took a shovel and began to dig. As soon as the blade hit the earth he heard the approach of more footsteps, the rest of the family had arrived outside into the crisp cold snow of the January night.

He could hear a few gentle notes of Puck's pan pipes be played. Suddenly the sky lit up with the soft glow of pixies. Then, each armed with a shovel in their hand they began to dig. Despite the large number, the cool ground was hard. Everyone ignored how similar this was to times passed, memories that they wanted to forget.

It was well past midnight when the coffin had been descended into the ground, the soil returned and patted gently down. Jake had even placed one of Briar's seeds, that as soon as it had reached the soil had begun to grow, blossoming into a cold January rose.

"It should have been a sunflower," Puck whispered.

The family stood there silent for a while no one knowing what to say, no one knowing how to break the thick heavy silence that hung like fog.

It was cold, the crisp winter air causing Sabrina to begin to shiver. Tears froze to cheeks and eventually as the silence continued to grow, Veronica broke the trance, taking Basil in to the house.

Along with her, Red and Elvis followed.

Then, taking Daphne's hand, the two sisters walked back to the house, Puck, soon in tow. Sabrina saw the quick glance at the physical bond the sisters' shared between their entwined hands. She reached hers out, the two sharing a look, before he took it. Without a word spilled.

Time passed before Tobias too left, bowing respectively to the rose until it was just the two brothers that remained. Their gazes never once left the white flower. Finally, the pixies light dimming as they began to fly away into the night sky Henry's hand found Jake's.

"That wasn't your fault," Henry broke the silence, "This wasn't your fault."

He turned towards his brother and took him into an embrace.

They stood there long after the last pixie light, shivering. And it was only by the brooding of the sunrise, the light of the new day, did they turn and walk back.

And as furious as they wish they could have been at her for not telling them instantly, for her not sharing her pain, for her deciding leave them, they understood.

And in reality, she had understood. Because Relda Grimm had been a fairy-tale detective for longer than any of them.

It wasn't an accident that she had a set day to mark her journal, she knew how sharp Red could observe.

She hadn't been slipping up when she talked about where she was donating clothes or her sudden interest in decorating, she had met Veronica enough times to understand that she was quick.

She hadn't been careless enough to accidently leave her journal open the kitchen table and coincidently forgotten that Jake's nights were often late after Briar's death.

Additionally, the testament too. Because Henry would always find away to deny, away to twist things in a way that suited his vision, but a stone cold document could never be twisted, never be denied.

Her lingering gazes were never hidden for anyone to see, and for Puck to notice was just as carefully planned because she knew how he too liked to gaze at memories of the past.

And it was only because she had finally grown to accept it herself that she could tell it to Sabrina and Daphne.

Because despite technically being an Everafter, she missed him too much.

 **A/N: Hopefully this fandom isn't too dead? I recently started listening to the audio books when tavelling and the nostalgia made me so warm inside, I just had to return!**

 **This was loosley based off of Terry Pratchett's idea of witches knowing when they die, ad how they have a party before they go. I thought it was a fun idea to play around with especially with the whole age as you will and immortality aspects of Everafters.**

 ** **So to be honest I am not very happy with this.** I haven't checked through it enough to be confident in my writing, so a few of my trademark run-on senetences or weird sentence structures might appear dotted throughout the story. However, the goal of this was to get me up and running and in that I can be happy with! I've always been one of those perfectionists that just tears everything apart and thus never actually completes anything, so this was a new challenge I set myself. Hopefully once I've done this I can allow myself to explore more and not take writing too seriously. Either way, I'm feeling inspired and hungry to write so hopefully I'll see some of you in the near future :)**


End file.
